Bliss
by recklessanatomy
Summary: A pregnant Maura Isles admits her feelings to her best friend, Jane Rizzoli. Will she run or give in to her desires? Happy ending. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to make a shout out to Gaby for giving me the idea for this story! I hope this does your idea justice.**

* * *

It took great lengths to make Maura Isles speechless. There could be a death in her family or a horrific case at work, but she always found something to say. Her brain was constantly flooded with random facts that came out on their own accord, but at this moment she couldn't recite the American Medical Association's Code of Medical Ethics even if she wanted to.

"Jack, I don't know what to say. I've never had to do this before so it's completely new to me. I know our relationship was pretty much over and that this isn't what you or I wanted, but… I'm pregnant." Maura carefully sat down at the edge of her couch and instinctively placed her hand on her stomach. She knew that Jack would not react to this news very well. He made it crystal clear that he never wanted children.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Maura?" Jack asked as he stumbled across the room. He was so genuinely shocked and upset that he couldn't even walk straight. This was the last thing that he was expecting the doctor to tell him. Especially because she seemed perfectly fine with never having children. He continued, "I thought you didn't want children! Did you do this on purpose? I swear to God, Maura."

"Of course I didn't do this on purpose! I never wanted children with you." Maura covered her mouth the second she realized what she said. She hoped that Jack would just let it slide, but he was far too upset.

"With me?! You never wanted children with me, Maura? Who did you want children with then?" The man practically screamed as he yanked Maura up off the couch. "I knew you were cheating on me while that dyke cop. That fucking bitch. I never wanted children and I especially don't want this bastard child. You can keep it. My lawyers will be in contact to give up all of my rights. I can't believe this."

Just as Jack was raising his hand to Maura, a tall lanky brunette burst through the door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jane yelled and rushed to Maura's side and pushed Jack away from her. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"No, no, he didn't hurt me yet. Yes, I'm fine. How did you know to come here?" Maura asked and laced her fingers with the brunette's. It wasn't much but it definitely made her feel more safe.

"I heard from Ma that you left early because you weren't feeling well." Jane pointed to the brown bag laying in the doorway. "I brought you soup and grilled cheese."

"Um, is this dyke fest over yet? Maura and I have some business to attend to." Jack approached the blonde and possessively put her arm around her, successfully ripping the women's hands apart.

"No, Jack, we don't have any business together anymore." Maura pushed the man away this time and moved closer to the Italian. "You made it very clear that this isn't what you want, so go. I'll have my lawyer send you the paperwork and you'll have no involvement with this child or me."

"Get the fuck out, Jack." Jane grabbed the man's arm and dragged him out the door. "And don't come back or you'll have me to deal with."

The brunette slammed the door and rushed back over to her best friend. "Are you sure you're okay? I can go back out there and kick his ass if you want."

Instead of answering Maura pulled Jane flush against her body and tilted her head up to place a soft kiss on the corner of Jane's mouth.

At first the kiss didn't even register to Jane. It was so small and light that she barely noticed it begin or end. "Maura?" She whispered so softly she didn't know if it was even out loud.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It's just been a really long day and you were here for me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." The honey blonde pulled back to put some distance between the two of them.

"I never said that I didn't like it though." The taller woman whispered again. "It felt nice. I wouldn't mind doing it again, you know, I have wanted this for a long time. I just wouldn't want to do this because you're upset about Jack."

Maura didn't hold back anymore. She finally knew Jane wanted this and she wanted it too. The woman pulled Jane against herself again and let loose. The kiss started slowly and heated up before they knew what was happening. The honey blonde slowly started backing up and pulled the other woman with her. Her toned, strong legs hit the edge of the couch and she pulled Jane down into her lap.

The hot kiss continued until Maura started to become nauseous. "Jane, Jane, stop."

Jane practically flew out of her best friend's lap. "Is everything okay? I'm so sorry if I pushed you, Maur. I didn't mean to."

Before the doctor could form a sentence she took off running to the bathroom. Against her better judgment, Jane stayed behind and gave the woman her space.

A few moments later, Jane heard footsteps approaching the living room. She awkwardly placed her hands in her lap and fidgeted with her nails.

The blonde plopped down in the seat next to Jane and also placed her hands in her lap.

"What's going on, Maur? One minute we're kissing and everything is great, well I think it is at least, and the next you're running to the bathroom to throw up. You said something to Jack about a child and now you're throwing up. I didn't really pay attention then because I was so mad but oh my god. You're pregnant, you have morning sickness, and we just-" Jane stood up and covered her mouth while she paced around in circles.

"Jane, please don't run. It's not what you think, I promise." Maura begged and stood to calm Jane.

"What do you mean it's not what I think? Why shouldn't I run? You're pregnant with his baby and you're here kissing me!" The brunette was so confused and hurt she didn't know what to do. She knew she had no right to be upset, but she couldn't help it.

"He doesn't want me or the baby. I was going to break up with him tonight and tell you how I felt, but then I found out I was pregnant so I had to tell him and he left me. He has always accused me of cheating on him with you. I've always loved you, Jane, I just didn't think you felt the same way." Maura reached out and took the brunette's hands in her own.

"I've always loved you, too." Jane smiled and pulled her best friend in for a hug and snuggled her face into the smaller woman's neck.

"What are we going to do?" Maura asked nervously, but wouldn't pull away.

"What do you think we should do, Maur?" Jane placed a small kiss on the woman's neck.

"I honestly don't know. It's completely in your hands. I'm the one who went out and got pregnant and messed everything up so if you don't want to be with me I understand." The blonde felt tears begin to fall down her face and pulled away from the Italian.

"Please don't cry, babe." Jane reached up a wiped the tears from her face.

The smaller woman looked up to Jane and smiled softly.

"What was that for?" Jane tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"You called me babe. I know it doesn't really mean anything, but it was sweet. Really sweet, actually." Another tear fell down the woman's cheek. "I'm so emotional. I'm sorry, J."

"There's no reason to cry, Maur. I want to try this. I mean us, you know. I want to try." Jane pulled the woman close again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. What about the baby? I know Jack doesn't want to be in his or her life but that doesn't mean you should feel obligated to do it. I mean I've known for a few days not but you just found out and we just confessed our feelings. I can't expect you to be with me and take on a baby."

"If I'm being honest with you, Maur, I've always want this. I've always wanted you and a baby and a life together. Even when I was with Casey, you were it for me." Jane began and cry and squeezed Maura tighter.

"I've always, and I mean always, wanted this. From the moment I saw you I knew I would fall in love with you." Maura pulled back from the woman and placed another small kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue or leave it as it is? As always my twitter is dorkthea and all of your feedback is appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Obviously since you're reading this I decided to continue this story. I would just like to thank everyone, especially Gaby, for your support. There will be author's notes at the end to explain some terms that may not be widely understood. Also, I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Jane had wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her best friend for years, but in all of her fantasies it was never as amazing as the real thing. Maura felt so perfect and warm with her back pressed to Jane's front. She never wanted this wholesome feeling to end.

The brunette nestled her face into the smaller woman's hair and wrapped her arms tighter around her. She sighed happily as she felt her begin to stir.

"Mmhh." Maura moaned and pushed harder against the lanky woman behind her.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Jane smiled softly and pulled back to allow her girlfriend room to flip around to face her.

The honey blonde turned around, not allowing Jane to let go of her in the process. "I could definitely get used to waking up like this. How is it possible that you are even more beautiful when you just wake up?"

"Well, Dr. Isles, I was just thinking the same thing about you." Jane smiled and pressed a small kiss to Maura's mouth.

"It's a good thing I look good then because I definitely don't feel well." The doctor smiled slightly when she felt Jane place her hand over her stomach. "Before everything happened yesterday, I set up an appointment with my OB/GYN to see how far along I am and such."

"That's good. I'm glad you're on top of everything. Not that I thought the great Dr. Isles would ever not be on top of everything." Jane leaned down once again to kiss her girlfriend. She smiled nervously and asked, "Do you want me to go with you or do you want to go alone? Or with Jack?"

"One, I definitely don't want Jack to go, ever. Two, I want you to go if you're comfortable and want to go." The smaller woman sat up in bed and cradled her stomach.

Just as Jane was about to reply her phone rang. It was Lieutenant Cavanaugh's ringtone so she knew it couldn't be ignored.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered as she heard the doctor's phone ring as well.

"Isles."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jane replied angrily and threw her phone down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't come in today, I'm not feeling well. I'll arrange to have Dr. Pike cover for me. Thank you." Maura hung up her phone and pulled Jane up to sit with her.

Jane smiled sadly at the woman sitting in front of her. "I have to go in. I'm so sorry, Maur. I really wanted to go with you."

"It's alright, J. It's just the first appointment so you won't miss anything important. Next time I'll have it planned out for a few weeks so we can both take the day off of work and go together." The honey blonde tucked Jane's unruly hair behind her ears and rubbed her thumb along the side of her face.

"I would actually really love that, Maur. Thank you." Jane smiled and turned her head to kiss her girlfriend's hand.

"There's no need to thank me, really. I want, no need, you to be there. This is your baby too. I mean, if you want him or her. I want this to be our baby." Maura grinned nervously and waited for the brunette's response.

"That sounds amazing, Maur. I want this baby so much. I want you so much." Jane lunged forward and pulled the honey blonde into her arms.

"Jane, you need to get to work and I need to get ready to go to the OB/GYN. Let's continue this later." Maura pulled away from her girlfriend and kissed her before scooting off of her bed.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Isles. I'm Addison Montgomery, but I'm sure you've done your research. "The red-haired doctor stuck out her hand for Maura to shake. When her offer was accepted she continued, "Will the father be joining us today?"

"No, the biological father of this baby will not be joining us today and I would much appreciate it if he wasn't brought up again. Long story short we are over and he is signing over all of his paternal rights. My girlfriend, though, will be joining us at the next appointment. If that is a problem for you I will happily find a new doctor to care for us and our child." Maura stated as matter of factly as possible while she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"That is absolutely not a problem, Ms. Isles. Would you like to get started now? It says here that you found out you were pregnant yesterday and aren't sure how far along you could be so an ultrasound would be the way to determine that."

"I would love to get started. Thank you." Maura stood to untuck her blouse from her skirt while Dr. Montgomery go the ultrasound machine situated.

"You can lay back on the bed there and we'll get things started. The ultrasound jell will feel a little cold at first, but it will warm up as we go. I always make sure to tell my first time mothers not to panic if you can't make things out on the ultrasound of it you can't hear the heartbeat. It can be hard to find this early on in the pregnancy and the baby will be too small to see anything clearly. I know you're a doctor yourself, but pregnancy can make any woman be a little crazy." Addison smiled as she smeared the ultrasound gel on Maura's taut stomach and pressed the ultrasound transducer to it. The doctor saw something she wasn't expecting on the screen and whispered, "Wow."

"Wow? Wow what? Is everything okay with the baby?" Maura gasped and tried to sit up but what guided back down by the doctor.

"The baby is completely fine, Maura. Well, as I'm seeing two heart beats I guess I should say that the babies are completely fine. It appears as though you're having twins!" Addison removed the ultrasound transducer was Maura's stomach and wiped the gel away.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked quietly. She was in complete shock. She was expect one baby, not two. Jane was expecting one baby.

"I'm 100% prepared to say that you are in fact having twins. As they are about the size of a lentil, you are about 6 weeks along right now." Dr. Montgomery smiled and sat in the chair next to the honey blonde who wasn't replying. "I know this can be shocking news, but it is imperative that you stay calm and don't let your nerves get the best of you. It's best for the babies to be as stress free as possible. Go home, tell your girlfriend the news, and take a relaxing and not too hot bubble bath. It'll be good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll call in a few days to set up the next appointment. Thank you, Dr. Montgomery." Maura said quickly as she darted out of the doctor's office. She needed to see Jane and tell her as soon as possible. This news was too big to keep to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll give everyone who knows who Addison Montgomery is a cookie.**

 **A/N2: For those of you who may not know what an OB/GYN is, the OB is short for obstetrics or obstetrician, a doctor who delivers babies, and the GYN stands for gynecology or a gynecologist, a doctor who specializes in treating diseases of the female reproductive organs.**

 **A/N3: The ultrasound transducer is the little wand thing that they hold and press onto your stomach.**

 **A/N4: I know 6 weeks can sometimes be too early to tell if a woman is having twins, but hey it's fanfiction land so I went for it. I also didn't want to make Maura any further along because as a doctor I think she would have known sooner. How do you guys feel about the girls having twins? How should Maura break the news to Jane? Should she stay and support Maura and the babies or run?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is everyone ready to see Jane's reaction to Maura's news? I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll call in a few days to set up the next appointment. Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Maura said quickly as she darted out of the doctor's office. She needed to see Jane and tell her as soon as possible. This news was too big to keep to herself._

* * *

The second Maura walked into her house she began searching for her girlfriend. She was so anxious about Jane's reaction, but she couldn't wait a second longer to tell her the news.

"Jane," Maura said loudly, "Are you in there?"

Jane peaked her head through the bathroom door and replied, "Yes, love, I was just brushing my teeth."

"When you're done do you think we could talk about something?" Maura nervously asked and walked to sit down on the edge of her neatly made bed.

The brunette hurriedly came into the room and sat next to the smaller woman. "Is the baby okay?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Maura said while she fidgeted with her hands, "There's something you need to know."

"Maur, please. I need to know what's going on," Jane practically begged and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"We're having twins," Maura blurted out.

"Twins? As in two children?" The Italian yelled, "Holy shit."

"Please don't go Jane," Maura pleaded when she saw her stand up.

"Look, I'm not running, okay? I just need some time. I need some time to think. I love you. I'm sorry," Jane said quickly and bolted for the door.

* * *

"What the hell, Jane?" Angela yelled and swung the door to Maura's guest house open. "Is everything okay?"

"Ma, I need you to sit down with me and just listen," Jane said and sat down on the couch before continuing, "No talking, just listen."

Angela nodded her head. "Go on, honey. I'm all ears."

"You may or may not have noticed that I've been staying at Maura's house lately and that we've be closer than usual. I need to tell you something, but I can't have you judging me right now. I need you. Ma, Maura and I are dating." Jane smiled slightly and waited for her mother's response.

"It's about damn time!" Angela said excitedly and received a scowl from her daughter.

"Ma, that's not the point. There's more that I need to tell you. Maura is pregnant _with twins_ ," Jane said and watched Angela's face fall.

"What do you mean? How did that happen?" Angela asked and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's a long story, Ma, I don't really want to talk about it. I just need your advice. I don't know what I should do." Jane rested her head in her hands and felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Listen here, Jane. I notice things, I mean a lot of things, things that most people wouldn't really pick up on. You're in love with her and she's in love with you and it's like a goddamn tragedy because you look at her and see the stars, and she looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think that the other is just looking at the ground. You and Maura belong together. No matter what happens, you two have the greatest chemistry and love that I have ever seen. Regardless of how this happened and how those beautiful babies came into this world, you all belong together. You're a family. Now go home and get your girl!" Angela was barely able to finish thoughts before Jane was standing up from the table.

"Thank you so much, Ma." Jane leaned down and pressed a kiss to Angela's head before running out the guest house door.

* * *

"Jane? Is that you?" Maura looked up and called out from her bedroom as she heard the front door open and close.

Jane rushed through the bedroom door and crawled into bed with her girlfriend. She couldn't find the right words to say just yet so she snuggled into the honey blonde's left side and waited until she wrapped her arms around her before letting the breath she didn't know she was holding out.

"Is everything okay?" The smaller woman asked, placed her book on the bed side table, and wrapped her arms back around the brunette.

"Everything's perfect, babe, especially when I'm in your loving arms. You smell amazing by the way." Jane smiled and snuggled further into her side, if that was even possible.

Maura smiled and said, "You do know we have to talk about this at some point, right?"

"There's really nothing much to talk about, my love. I love you more than anything, except these two babies right here." Jane placed her hand on the flat stomach in front of her. "I had a tiny little freak out, Ma talked some sense into me, and I'm back now. Oh and I told her about us and the babies, I hope that's okay."

"Oh, Jane, of course that's okay. I'm glad you felt comfortable talking to your mother about it. She loves you and although you don't show it I know you love her a lot more than you let on." Maura placed her hand on top of the scarred one and traced circles on it. This was possibly one of the things she loved the most about her girlfriend. It showed the woman's strength and courage.

"I'm really happy that I get to raise these little munchkins with you, Maur. I really can't think of another place that I would rather be." Jane laughed and pulled herself up to kiss her girlfriend.

"We're going to be amazing mommies, Jane." Maura smiled widely and returned Jane's kiss with another one.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations! I just couldn't help myself having Jane run away then come back. Wasn't what Angela said just so stinkin' adorable? Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts on this story. Let me know what you want to see next! Review, review, review!**


End file.
